Tyraskon
Tyraskon The mention of the land of Tyraskon causes elves to turn away in digust, dwarves to curse, Agornians sniff in disdain, and Eldrakstans reach for their swords. Tyraskon is a land ruled by gold, and simple human greed, a fact the Tyraskoni seem to delight in. It was among the last of the Young Kingdoms to rebel against the Empire, not for the love of freedom but because the Empire was bad for business. It is a well known fact that no good can come of being between a Tyraskoni and his profits. Tyraskon is a land wracked by civil wars, and skirmishes between the Houses and Guilds. It has fought wars with Agornia, a naval war with Kanarr, the Dwarves of Tharkai, and a war between one of the Merchant Houses and Eldraksta. Government and Other Powers - The Grand Council Tyraskon is ruled by the Grand Council of Tyraskon, which is composed of the mightiest merchant houses of the Realm. From their number, they elect the High Thegn who controls the affairs of the Council and therefore the business of Tyraskon. The Grand Council and High Thegn are elected every seven years by a gathering of the Great Houses. The second most powerful man in Tyraskon is the Grand Chamberlain, who nominally heads the Grand Council. He is appointed by the High Thegn, in whose name he controls the affairs of the Council. The Grand Chamberlain also settles any and all disputes in the Council's name. - The Merchant Houses The Merchant Houses of Tyraskon are almost nobility, save that you have to earn what is yours. Rank is all important for the Merchant Houses, and they endlessly squabble for money, power, and influence. A house rises and falls on the strength of it's investments and wealth. A house may start weak, and with some luck and skill rise to the Council within a few years. The rise and fall of Houses is the stuff of Tyraskoni legend, and several stories are told of such. The Houses have their own legions, which they may use to wage wars on each other or even other nations without Council approval if need be. The High Thegn may take command of the House Legions but must pay for them out of the Tyraskon coffers. There was once a House known as Durkasmir that was destroyed in a war with Eldraksta, a lesson to the other houses of overextending one's reach. - The Guilds Guilds are organizations of the masters of various crafts, often ruled by alliances of the Merchant Houses. The members of a Guild are often all members of the same family, and sometimes of the same house. The Guilds often wage war on one another with their own small bands of soldiers, or those of their Houses. Several times, the forces of the Guilds rise up to oppose the Council or the Houses in violent battles. - The Scourge of Tyraskon, Anamar On the island of Tragis in the Kalmana Province, a half elf was born called Anamar. He led a bloody revolt in his province, soon opposing the powerful Ducant Merchant family. They ordered him captured, instead Anamar destroyed their legions. They then disguised themselves as them, and returned to the capitol where they looted and burned for three days. Anamar was finally killed by Preskon Ducant, though nobody was ever found. Anamar's body fell into the River of Burning Gold and was swept downstream. Ducant disappeared with his men a few years later, never to be found. Starting rumors that Anamar still lived and was building an army to lay Tyraskon to waste. The Bloodhawks: In 2983, one year before the disappearance of Preskon Ducant a force known as the Bloodhawks began raiding isolated towns, forts, and ships. Rumours claimed they were rebel merchants, landholders, and peasants. Other claim they are the warriors of Anamar. The truth of the matter was never discovered, but from time to time the threat of the Bloodhawks rise up again. Geography - The Five Islands and the River of Golden Fire The capitol city of Tyraskon, which shares it's name is built on five islands connected by bridges of various materials. Such as the Ivory Bridge, Mithril Bridge, and the Iron Bridge. The Islands set on the River of Burning Gold, or the River of Gold so named for when the sun sets over the water which appears to burn with gold. Scholars claim these is to due to large deposits of Pyrite (Fool's Gold) in the river and it's bank. - Lake Dramag North of Pantar, and surrounded by a swamp filled with the ruins of a lost civilization sits Lake Dramag. The lake was the site of a battle between the dwarves of Tharkai and the armies of Tyraskon. The dwarves were refused payment for work on several of the bridges of the Five Islands, and as such decided to collect payment in human heads. The forces of the High Thegn were crushed near the murky waters of Dramag after falling into a dwarven trap. After this last bloody battle, the Tyraskon surrendered. The dwarves left Tyraskon, leaving behind thousands of dead Tyraskoni and mercenaries. The Bridge they built was renamed the Bridge of Sorrow, also called the Black or Bloody Bridge. Today, Lake Dramag is reputed to be haunted. Yet remains a popular tourist attraction, and pilgrimage site. Western Tyraskon The backbone of the Tyraskoni economy, the scattered islands of Western Tyraskon supply much of the raw material and goods that fuel the country. The people of the islands are viewed by those on mainland Tyraskon as backwards and rustic. They are isolated in politics, and most of the islands are controlled by mainland merchant houses. The Exiled Houses Many of the houses that rule on the islands have been exiled from the mainland by the cutthroat politics of Tyraskon, or forced into hiding there by lengthy vendettas. As such as the Exiled Houses have little sway on the government of Tyraskon, and in some cases turn their lands in the West into nothing more then resources to be exploited. Their own small private kingdoms where they answer to no one. Over the years, many of these houses have been overthrown by their own subjects, which sometimes leads to savage counter attacks by the Houses and their allies. Or sometimes by the government forces of Tyraskon. Though if production or profit is seriously threatened, the matter is allowed to go unpunished so long as there is no disruption. Branch Houses The other power of the Tyraskoni Islands are the so called Branch Houses, which are lesser branches of the Great Houses of Tyraskon. Considered more stable and reliable then the Exiled Houses, the Branch Houses are the governing power of the Eastern most islands. Many of them are dominated and controlled by the Great Houses, others have a streak of rebellious to them. Their lands are filled with constant intrigue, and raging vendettas. Spies and assassins are often found in the employ of the Branch Houses, sometimes several. Mirgarad The capitol city of the Islands, located on the main island is a sprawling metropolis dominated by it's large harbor. Most of the Branch Houses and many of the Exiles keep palaces of varying sizes in the city, or on it's outskirts. Though most of them are also fortified strongholds in case of rebellion and intrigues. The city is also dotted with the crumbling remains of the keeps of fallen, or dead houses. Many of these are according to legend, haunted by undead or other fell creatures. Some are home to savage gangs of squatters. Of late, a small group of nobles from the island of Kryden have settled in the city to establish an embassy between the two countries. So far, many of the houses have tried to ally with them, or find out their motives. But all have been forcefully re-buffed, per terms of their agreement with the city the nobles are guarded by 25 of the Amethyst Dragons. The Savage Kannar The Western most reaches of the islands are home to what the Tyraskon call the Savage Kanarr. Few Tyraskoni care to go to these lands, which are covered in forests and rocky hills for fear of being brought into conflict with the warlike clans. The Savage Clans are a constant threat to the Western most holds, raiding and attacking any of they fill oppose them. And of even more concern are the Savage Pirates, who ply the waters along the rocky islands of the West. According to local rumors and legends, the deep hills and woods of the Savage West are home to far worse. Monsters, and things that were once human, and if one believes the Clans themselves? The Black Hunt itself. Golden Kannar The southwestern islands of Western Tyraskon is known as Golden Kannar. These lands are held by the descandants of the ancient Kannarians who settled there after the Shattering. They are more civilized then the Savage Clans, with whom they often make battle with. They also often try to make peace between the Tyraskoni and their wild neighbors. The Golden Kannar maintain a series of ancient lighthouses and fortresses to watch the Western Shore. Though they are allies of the Tyraskoni, and have adopted many of their ways, the Golden Kannar also keep the ancient ways. They claim that the Gods of Wave and Wind ordained their ancestors to watch the West against the ancient terrors of the Father of Storms. The Laufayette Incident Early in summer, 3025, the Western Tyraskoni Islands were invaded by a small army led by the clerics of Magarant. It was soon revealed due to the actions of the crew of the Widowmaker who exposed that House Laufayette, as well as the powerful House Durleans was involved in the scheme as a bid to seize control of Tyraskon. This was to be a prelude to an armed invasion of the island of Kryden, and an attack on Arkaria. The plot was exposed, leading to violent interhouse warfare on the Western Islands.